Eden Medical proposes to develop a Self-Sealing Therapy Ostomy Pouch (S2TOP) to stop leakage that leads to skin breakdown and trauma for ostomy care patients. The S2TOP will detect leakage, inform the patient, and prevent leakage occurrence providing better patient comfort and well-being and eliminating the cycle of misery due to an ineffective seal and skin breakdown. The S2TOP will incorporate a self-sealing system into the wafer barrier to minimize undermining and stop effluences leakage.